Shut Up and Dance with Me, Potter REUP FIN
by RoxanneBlackbird
Summary: „Ich sagte: Nein, Potter. Du bläst seit eineinhalb Monaten ununterbrochen Trübsal, aber das hört jetzt eindeutig auf. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich zu wehren. Halt einfach den Mund und komm her…"


Der Sieg war perfekt für James Potter- Gryffindor hatte Slytherin im ersten Spiel der Saison mit über 200 Punkten platt gemacht. Doch irgendwie schaffte es weder Sirius, der eine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum organisiert und James immer in gute Laune versetzen konnte, noch die Party selbst, die Stimmung des Schulsprechers zu heben.

Anstatt, wie der Rest der Mannschaft, in Mitten der Menge zu der neuesten Band („Die Schwestern des Schicksals" oder so ähnlich) abzufeiern, stand er ein wenig abseits, einen Becher Butterbier in Händen und nachdenklich an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrend. Kaum einer Person schien es wirklich aufzufallen- alle waren von einer überdimensionierten Reizüberflutung eingelullt.

James nahm davon jedoch nichts wahr. Seine Gedanken drehten sich einzig und allein um ein Mädchen. Es war nicht Lily Evans, die sicherlich irgendwo in der Menge mit ihrer besten Freundin (der Sucherin) feierte, sondern seine Ex-Freundin Michelle Aron- einer Hufflepuff. James seufzte und starrte auf die Schaumkrone des Butterbieres. Die beiden hatten sich vor mehr als einem Monat getrennt, gleich zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres, als Michelle gesehen hatte, wie James sich freundlich mit einer der Vertrauensschülerinnen aus Ravenclaw unterhalten hatte. Irgendwie war die Beziehung auseinander gebröckelt und James war bereit, seine eigenen mannigfaltigen Fehler als solche anzuerkennen, doch trotz der Akzeptanz der Tatsachen hing er noch immer an ihr. Sie waren immerhin mehr als ein Jahr zusammen gewesen. Sie war der Grund, weshalb er problemlos mit Lily sprechen konnte, ohne sich in einen Idioten zu verwandeln. Michelle hatte ihm wiederholt klargemacht, dass sie mobbing verabscheute und somit hatte er damit aufgehört (oder es zumindest besser verheimlicht). Gemeinsam hatten sie gefeiert, gelernt, gekuschelt und Sirius durch seine wohl schwerste Krise geholfen.

Und all dies, was James wie die Grundlage seines Lebens seit er sechszehn gewesen war, vorkam, war nun verschwunden- einfach so. Dass sie sich wieder versöhnen würden stand außer Frage, dafür waren die Gefühle zu nebensächlich und die Differenzen zu groß.

James goss sich gerade einen weiteren (sechster, siebter?) Becher Butterbier nach, als etwas rotes aus der noch röteren und goldenen Menge vor ihn trat.

„Alles gut, James?" strahlte Lily, gleichzeitig euphorisch und besorgt. James erwiderte ihr Lächeln halbherzig und begnügte sich damit, einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Becher zu nehmen.

Lily starrte ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Was?" schnappte James, was Lily dazu brachte den Kopf mit gerunzelter Stirn schief zu legen. James seufzte erneut, hob den Becher an die Lippen, doch die Bewegung von zwei zarten Händen mit schlanken Fingern unterbrochen.

Lily zog ihm das Behältnis vor der Nase weg und deponierte es auf dem Karminsims.

„Lily? Was soll denn das? Lass mich doch einfach…"

„Oh nein, Potter" unterbrach sie ihn und schüttelte ihre kurzen roten Haare (sie hatte sie zum Schock der Schülerschaft über die Sommerferien zu einem frechen Bob umgeschnitten), sodass das gedämpfte Licht heftig von ihnen reflektierte. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten mit etwas, was James sonst nur von Remus, Sirius und Peter kannte: Verschmitztheit.

„Wie?" fragte er und fühlte sich dümmlich.

„Ich sagte: Nein, Potter. Du bläst seit eineinhalb Monaten ununterbrochen Trübsal, aber das hört jetzt eindeutig auf. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich zu wehren. Halt einfach den Mund und komm her…"

Mit diesen Worten packte sie ihn am Arm und obwohl sie kleiner war als er, zog sie ihn mühelos in die Mitte der Menge. Wie alle anderen, synchron wie selten, tanzte sie nun wild, warf den Kopf von Seite zu Seite, beide Arme über dem Kopf und mit einem ungehemmten Schwung, der ihren ganzen Körper durchzog. Es war nichts daran, was grazil, elegant oder sexy wirkte. Es war einfach energetisch, wild und ausgelassen.

Irgendetwas daran, wie Lily auf und ab hopste, wie der Bass, die Drums und die Gitarre auf ihn eindrangen, brachte ein Grinsen auf James' Gesicht.

Ohne genau zu wissen, wie es passierte, gehörte James nun auch zu der Menge von feiernden Gryffindors. Aus einem Impuls heraus ergriff James Lilys Hand und drehte sie schwungvoll um ihre eigene Achse. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sie sich ihre Blicke, strahlten einander an. James wollte etwas sagen und öffnete den Mund, doch Lily schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

Die Party dauerte eine Ewigkeit an und doch kam es keinem der Beteiligten so vor, doch um halb fünf Uhr morgens trat Professor McGonagall in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fragte Sirius, ob er wisse, wie viel Uhr es sei.

„Natürlich, Ma'am. Wir haben 4:25:33- nein 34. Morgen ist Samstag, Professor, dieser Sieg gehört gewürdigt. Wir stärken die positiven Stimmungen in Gryffindor."

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen. Ah Ms Evans- es geht hier doch alles mit rechten Dingen zu."

Lilys Blick verriet nichts darüber, dass Sirius tatsächlich einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey probiert, aber abgelehnt hatte. Stattdessen erwiderte sie: „Natürlich, sonst wäre ich selbst nicht mehr hier."

„Natürlich."

Zum Erstaunen der versammelten Gruppe zwinkerte die Hausleiterin der Schulsprecherin zu, lächelte Sirius wissend an und verschwand durch das Portraitloch. Einen Augenblick herrschte verwirrte Stille.

„Du bist mein Held, Evans" rief Sirius in den Raum und der Jubel begann von Neuem, Remus tippte gegen die Jukebox (ein Präsent von Peter) und die Party ging weiter, als wäre sie nie unterbrochen worden. Euphorisiert von der Reaktion der Professorin wurden alles sogar noch ausgelassener. James konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten, auch wenn es nur wegen Lilys Lachen da war. Zum hundertsten Mal drehte er sie unter seinem Arm hindurch, fing sie dann jedoch aus dem Moment heraus mit dem anderen erneut ein, bevor sie sich wegbewegen konnte.

Vor fünf Stunden hatte Lily ihren warmen Pullover ausgezogen und tanzte nun, wie viele Anwesende (James eingeschlossen) in einem dünnen Shirt. Ihr Rock, mittlerweile ohne Strumpfhose, wirbelte mit denen der anderen Mädchen um die Wette. In dieser Millisekunde wurde James eines klar- Lily war niemals sein Ziel als Date gewesen, weil sie ihn abgelehnt hatte, sondern, weil sie ihn mit Kleinigkeiten glücklich machen konnte. Früher natürlich, ohne es zu wissen. Doch sie hatte heute bewiesen, wie gut sie ihn lesen konnte. Er war nicht von ihr abhängig, nicht von ihrer Bestätigung oder ihrer Aufmerksamkeit- wie er früher immer gedacht hatte (diese Änderung hatte Michelle bewirkt, doch hatte er ihr nicht glauben wollen)- sondern würden sie sich viel mehr gegenseitig aushelfen. Wie ein Tandem, zwei Zahnräder- ununterbrochen in perfektem Einklang und doch unabhängig.

Lily schien ihm anzusehen, dass er etwas sagen wollte, doch erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Werd' jetzt bloß nicht gefühlsduselig, Potter. Einfach mal den Moment genießen."

„Und das von dir, Evans."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Man wird älter." James lachte nur, wirbelte sie um sich herum.

„Warum hast du dir eigentlich die Haare geschnitten? Sie waren so beneidenswert" stellte er fest, ein Hauch wehleidig.

Lily grinste nur, anders ging es gerade gar nicht: „Es hat mir irgendwie gefallen. Ursprünglich hatte ich noch den Plan, sie zu färben oder zu ondulieren…"

„Du machst Witze."

„Natürlich, Potter. Ich habe eine Wette gegen meine Schwester verloren. Eine Wette, die wir im Alter von zwölf abgeschlossen haben… erstaunlicherweise habe ich mich sogar dran gehalten."

„Worum ging es in der Wette?"

„Dass ich meinen ersten Kuss vor ihrer Verlobung bekomme. Sie hat mich doch tatsächlich um fünf Tage geschlagen" Lily schien es nicht allzu tragisch zu nehmen, sondern ploppte nur auf das Sofa unter dem Fenster und füllte sich einen Becher Butterbier, „Kurz nachdem sie mir den Brief geschickt hat- also, als meine Mum den Brief geschickt hat- bin ich mit Sirius unter dem Mistelzweig hängen geblieben."

„Ah- ich erinnere mich wage, dass er damit angegeben hat."

„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das dein erster Kuss war."

„Eigentlich ist es auch egal. Die Geschichte ist trotzdem lustig."

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachten die Schulsprecher abwechselnd auf dem Sofa und der Tanzfläche und ganz allmählich, während die ersten Strahlen über die Gipfel des Verbotenen Waldes hinweglugten, sank die Party in einen erschöpften, nichtsdestotrotz aber euphorischen, Schlaf. Und das über den Gemeinschaftsraum verteilt wie ein Konfettiregen. Gliedmaßen waren miteinander verknotet.

Lily und James waren jedoch, unerklärlicherweise, noch immer hellwach und machten sich halbherzig (und mit gedämpften Kicheranfällen) ans Aufräumen des metaphorischen Schlachtfeldes. Während sich der Himmel rot-golden färbte ploppten die beiden Schüler erneut auf ihre Couch, alle Schüler auf dem Boden waren nun mit Kissen und Decken versorgt, die Becher waren gesäubert und bereit für den Rückweg in die Küche, und ein Weg von den Schlafsälen zum Portraitloch war vage zu erkennen.

Lily legte ihre Beine über die von James, der ein müdes Augenlid hob. Grüne Augen lächelten ihn an.

Gleichzeitig kamen sie zu einer Übereinkunft. Lily stand auf, James streckte sich über das gesamte Sofa aus und Lily kuschelte sich in ihn hinein, den Kopf in der perfekten Mulde unter seinem rechten Schlüsselbein. Seine Arme legten sich sanft um sie herum, mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes zog er eine Decke unter Sirius' Kopf hervor (Remus hatte es ebenso wie Peter sogar ins Bett zurück geschafft) und breitete sie über sie.

„Danke" flüstere James und sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verformte. Sie sahen sich an und James wusste, was sie sagen wollte.

„Ich weiß ja…"

„Halt den Mund noch einmal Potter…"

Und James küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze, bevor beide endgültig ihrer Müdigkeit nachgaben.

 _Ja, oben steht in der Tat_ _ **Reup**_ _im Titel._

 _Der Grund? Wie bei einigen anderen meiner Kapitel auf hat die_ _ **Formatierung**_ _die Übertragung nicht wirklich überlebt. Da sich niemand zu einem Kommentar erbarmt hat, habe ich das leider erst heute bemerkt._

 _Hoffentlich gefällt Dir diese kurze Geschichte. Wenn ja, lass mir gerne einen Kommentar da._

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


End file.
